Guerra del Remolino
by mat321
Summary: Es la Epoca de la guerra entre clanes, es el clan mas poderoso de todos, es el CLan uzumaki, pero pronto una terrible cosa esta a punto de pasar
1. Prologo

**Hola como estan lamento mucho la tardanza, es que he tenido un problema con un profesor imbécil de mi taller de teatro, pero a parte por que me daba un poco de flojera escribir, pero bueno estoy de vuelta xD, con esta nueva historia, le diré por que.**

**Miren, Camino la máximo poder, aun no se si continuarlo, la ultima mision si la continuo, revolución no creo que pueda continuarla, la razón simple, prepare un capitulo de por lo menos era de 8 mil palabras para compensar el tiempo, pero mi padre borro todo de mi compu para instalar un programa de trabajo, y enzima se agarro mi USB donde tenia copias de por si acaso y aun no lo pasaba a mi otra compu, pero a mi viejo se le perdió mi USB faltando que pasara ese capitulo para colgarlo **

**espero que les guste esta historia.**

**Advertencia: Naruto aquí nacerá en otro tiempo, será en la Era de la Guerra entre Clanes, todos los personajes también aparecerán, pero será algo diferente, también aparecerán Mito y Madara, Kushina Minato, etc.**

**PD: esta será la fecha, AGR y DGR (Antes y después de la guerra del remolino)**

**Prologo**

Es la época de guerra entre clanes, el año 6 AGD, todos los clanes del mundo ninja estaban en guerra entre si, los clanes de el País del Fuego, de El País de la Tierra, País de el Trueno, principalmente, los demás clanes todos absolutamente tenían una regla, no enfrentarse al clan mas temido de todos que era el **Clan Uzumaki.**

El Clan uzumaki se ubicaba en una pequeña aldea en el sur del País del Te, en este momento se encontraba en guerra contra los clanes: amagari, Kurama y Nara, en estos últimos 2 años, estos tres clanes hicieron una alianza para ser los primeros clanes en enfrentarse contra el Clan de los Uzumakis.

En este momento nos encontramos en una pequeña aldea con unos 1 000 habitantes, esta era la aldea de los uzumakis, que se habían establecidos aquí desde hace 20 años, era una aldea muy pequeña, era rustica, tenia unas murallas altas, tenía unas 20 casas y una gran mansión.

En esta mansión se encuentra un chico de unos 8 años que estaba jugando alegremente con una mujer joven, era pelirroja, era bastante hermosa, tenia un cuerpo muy hermoso y unos ojos marrones, ella era Mito Uzumaki, jugaba con un niño, de ojos azules y cabello rojo, tenia puesto un traje de shinobi pequeño, el niño, estaba lanzando unos Kunais a un blanco, lanzaba todos en los blancos de la pared.

Muy bien, naruto-kun, has mejorado mucho.-dijo Mito, al ver como le había acertado en el blanco el peli rojo.

Que bien Mito-onee-sama.-dijo el pequeño sonriendo y saltando emocionado por su logro, el había sido entrenado desde que tenía memoria por Mito quien le sonreía de una forma maternal.

Mito-nee-sama siempre quise preguntar, cuantos años tienes.-dijo el pequeño naruto.

Mito lo miro con una sonrisa.-te lo diré por esta vez, pero recuerda, eso no se le dice a una mujer.-dijo Mito a lo que el pequeño naruto asintió.

Yo tengo 50 años naruto-kun.-dijo mito a lo que naruto asintió iba a decir algo, pero alguien toco la puerta de la mansión, Mito se paro y fue a ver quien era cuando abrió la puerta se mostro a un tipo de cabello rojo también pero parecía un poco mas anciano ya tenia unas cuantas arrugas, traía de su mano a una pequeña niña, tenía una linda cata y se veía hermosa a los ojos del rubio con su cabello rojo suelto.

Hola Mito-san, hola naruto-san.-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

Hola Otakuo-sama.-dijo mito con algo de respeto inclinándose.

Hola anciano.-dijo naruto, mito le dio un golpe en la cabeza.-que te pasa naruto-kun?, el uno de los mas antiguos de el clan, merece un gran respeto.

Jajajaja tranquila mito-san, tengo 130 años, ya estoy acostumbrado este trato por parte de los jóvenes.

Hola naruto-kun.-dijo la chica de cabello rojo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus cachetes, algo que a naruto le pareció tierno.

Hola Kushina-chan.-dijo naruto abrazando a la niña que le devolvió el abrazo con alegría.

Bueno niños, por que no van a jugar por ahí nosotros tenemos cosas que arreglar.-dijo Otakuo sonriendo los niños asintieron y fueron a jugar a otro cuarto, mientras los dos adultos se sentaban en un sillón, de pronto de la nada apareció un anciano, en medio de la sala, era muy anciano, quizá demasiado.

Buenos días, Yamamoto-sama.-dijeron ambos con sumo respeto inclinándose hacia el, claro el era el jefe del clan uzumaki, era el mas anciano y el mas fuerte, tenia 230 años, ya estaba muy viejo.

Buenos días otakuo-san, mito-san.-dijo el anciano sentándose en un sillón también.

Bueno estamos aquí los tres para decir cual es la situación en este momento con Naruto Uzumaki.-dijo el anciano líder.-según como sabemos el chico tiene un talento innato que solo se ha visto desde el fundador del clan uzumaki, mas con la guerra que en este momento llevamos, creo que debemos comenzar a entrenar enserio a Naruto-san, yo personalmente voy a ser su sensei, me queda muy poco tiempo, tengo que dejar un descendiente bien puesto.

Pero Yamamoto-sama, naru-kun solo es un niño, no le puede comenzar a entrenar tan temprano, solo tiene 8 años.-dijo Mito protestando, otakuo la tomo del brazo para que se tranquilizara.

Escucha Mito-an, debemos apresurar a un uzumaki, muy fuerte, ya que por mas fuerte que sea nuestro clan, algún día todos los que nos tienen miedo se unirán contra nosotros y ni nosotros podríamos contra 30 clanes unidos.

Escuchen en este momento la Guerra contra los Nara, Kurama y los Amagari, esta a nuestro favor, nos preparamos para el ataque final contra las fuerzas de los amagari, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, creo que vamos a movernos de lugar, ya que estamos ahorita en un blanco fácil, así que dentro de 6 años cuando termine el entrenamiento de naruto uzumaki, el clan se mudara de establecimiento.-dijo el anciano a los que los otros dos miembros bajaron un poco la cabeza.

Yamamoto-sama puedo sugerir también entrenar a Kushina Uzumaki, ya que a Layla y yo notamos que ella tiene un chakra especial al igual que su bisabuelo.-dijo Otakuo a lo que el anciano se quedo pensativo, durante 5 minutos se quedaron en espera hasta que el anciano por fin hablo.

Bueno entonces yo entrenare personalmente a Naruto y a Kushina, en un lapso de 6 años, no te preocupes Otakuo tu hija será muy fuerte y Mito se que tienes una deuda con los padres de naruto pero tiene que madurar algún día y se que tiempos difícil se acercan.-dijo el anciano a lo que ambos asintieron.

Escuchen los dejare para que les digan a los chicos.-dijo el anciano y desapareció.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a el salón donde naruto y kushina estaban jugando a la pelota.-chicos vengan les tenemos que decir algo importante.-dijo Mito y los dos fueron y se acercaron a los dos adultos.

Que pasa otosan?.-dijo Kushina mirando a Otakuo.

Escuchen, el líder del clan ha decidido algo importante sobre ustedes.-dijo Mito atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes.-ustedes desde este momento vivirán con Yamamoto-sama, con el ustedes recibirán el entrenamiento adeudado.

Naruto y Kushina saltaron emocionados, pero luego meditaron bien las palabras de Mito.-espera significa que ya no te veré mito-onee-sama.-pregunto naruto poniendo su cara triste.-No viviré contigo otou-sama.-dijo Kushina bajando la cabeza.

No, si nos verán chicos nosotros iremos a visitarlos seguido, estarán ahí para su entrenamiento y así se volveran muy fuertes para proteger el clan.-dijo otakuo haciendo que los chicos volvieran a sonreír.

Que tan fuertes podremos llegar a hacer?.-dijo naruto con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Muy fuertes.-dijeron ambos a lo que los chicos asintieron.

Vamos a poder proteger a nuestra familia.-dijo Kushina saltando muy feliz

Aceptamos cuando comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento.-dijeron ambos chicos muy felices.

Desde ese día han pasado 6 años, los chicos han entrenado muy duro tan duro como pudieron la guerra acabo contra esos clanes, en este momento el Clan contaba con un poco mas de 1000 integrantes todo estaba en paz, pero algo estaba a punto de cambiar y muy rápido.

**Bueno este es mi prologo esta historia reemplazara a revolución lamento todo, pero es que ahora tengo unos proyectos con mi música y estoy mas enfocado en eso.**

**Se despide mat321**


	2. Movilización

**Hola como estan aquí les traído el siguiente capitulo de este fic xDD**

**Zafir09: **bueno, te digo no si todos, reatsu no tendrá, pero será muy fuerte pero no al punto de ser un dios, eso será mas adelante xD

**Caballerooscuro117:** Bueno Kushina si estará en el harem, pero ellos no seran exterminados xD

**Capitulo 1: Movilización **

Han pasado ya 6 años desde el comienzo de el entrenamiento de Kushina y naruto, desde ese día los chicos han entrando sin descanso, descubrieron que naruto era afín a los 5 elementos, era muy raro en un uzumaki eso, Kushina era afín al suiton y Katón, ambos como todos uzumakis eran muy natos en el arte del fuinjutsu, pero naruto tenía una habilidad especial que era el doujutsu mas fuerte de todos, que era el rinnegan, el los habia entrenado a los dos lo mejor que pudo, en este momento el clan se encontraba algo muy arriesgado ya que desde el final de la Guerra contra los nara habían varios clanes que se habían formado unas alianzas de clanes que se portaban un poco mas agresivo con ellos, en este momento era arriesgado seguir permaneciendo en ese lugar ya que podían ser encerrados por mucha facilidad.

Yamamoto había ordenado hace una semana que se preparara todo lo necesario por que el clan dejaría el lugar, eran casi 1 000 entre hombres, mujeres y niños, naruto y Kushina habían ido a la casa de yamamoto por lo que lo había solicitado.

Yamamoto estaba en su silla sentado viendo un libro leyendo con mucha calma, pero la puerta se abrió y entraron naruto y Kushina, ambos con una apariencia completamente distinta, parecían chicos de 17, especialmente por Kushina por sus curvas bastantes pronunciadas, tenían puestos trajes del clan uzumaki.

Yamamoto-ojisan para que nos llamaste, estábamos ayudando con el sellado de algunas casas.-dijo naruto mirando a Yamamoto, kushina también lo miraba.

Bueno chicos, ya saben mañana por la mañana vamos a partir, pero hemos tenido unos reportes de un grupo de mercenarios que estaban rondando las zonas cercanas, necesitamos que todo este bien seguro para que no corramos peligro alguno, así que les dejo esta mision chicos, vayan a las zona cercanas y revisen ok?.-dijo Yamamoto a lo que los chicos asintieron.-hai ojisan.-dijeron ambos iban a salir, pero yamamoto les dijo.-a por cierto chicos, loa acompañara una ninja sensor, recuerdan a su prima Karin-chan no?

Si, hace años que no la veía.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa de volver a su prima, en cambio kushina solo asintió pero no parecía haberse alegrado, al contrario parecía que se había molestado.-ella los espera en la entrada del pueblo.-dijo por ultimo Yamamoto y ambos se retiraron.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, vieron casi todo el pueblo estaba desmontado, había muchos niños corriendo por ahí jugando muchos guerreros uzumakis que estaban caminando con muchos pergaminos, cada pergamino era de alimento, refugio o armas por si acaso un ataque.

Fueron a la entrada de el pequeño pueblo y vieron a una chica muy sexy un poco menos cuerpona que Kushina pero era muy bonita un cabello algo mas corto, pero unos ojos verdes muy hermosos, esa era Karin, la prima de naruto y prima muy lejana de Kushina.

Hola naru-kun.-dijo Karin que abrazo a naruto y este se sonrojo al sentir el cuerpo de su prima tan cerca de el, ya que la ropa de karin no ayudaba en nada, Kushina hizo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para no saltar enzima de su "querida" prima y golpearla para que se alejase de naruto, ella nunca había sentido tantos celos de naruto, bueno será por que ella siempre estaba con el.

Hola Kushina-chan.-dijo Karin dándole la mano cuando por fin se separo de naruto, esta hizo una sonrisa falsa que al parecer karin lo noto ya que la miro algo divertida.

Bueno ya te dijo Yamamoto-ojisan sobre la mision que vamos a tener?.-dijo naruto a karin quien asintió.-bueno vigilaremos la zona a 4 kilómetros alrededor así que VAMOS.

Los tres salieron por el bosque, fueron por todos los lados que había a los 4 kilómetros cuadrados, ya había comenzado a anochecer ya habían pasado casi 5 horas, decidieron acampar en el bosque para seguir recabando, enviaron 3 clones para avisar que estaba todo despejado, ellos seguirían revisando.

Valla, todo esto, nos vamos a ir del lugar en el cual crecimos toda la vida.-dijo naruto mientras estaba sentado al lado del fuego armando la carpa.

Si es algo difícil, pero tenemos que hacer esto por la seguridad de nuestro clan naru-kun.-dijo Kushina poniendo su mano en su hombro naruto sonrió, Karin estaba también sonriendo estaba cociendo algo de carne en la fogata pero algo pasó.

Sintieron 3 presencias y aparecieron rápidamente enfrente de ellos, vieron que eran unos tipos de traje negro y unos ojos muy peculiares, era el…

Sharingan.-dijeron los 3 uzumakis y se pusieron rápidamente en posición de guardia.

Valla, valla, miran a quien nos encontramos aquí, no son los hyugas que buscamos, pero son uzumakis y al parecer son jóvenes seran muy bien para estudiarlos.-dijo uno de los uchiha.

Que carajo hacen ustedes aquí Uchiha su clan se encuentra en País del Fuego, tenemos un tregua con ustedes.-dijo naruto viéndolo fijamente, los tres uchihas solo rieron.

Nosotros no somos uchihas, pequeño imbécil, salimos de ese estúpido clan.-dijo el segundo uchiha.

Asi que pequeños prepárense para morir.-dijo el tercer uchiha.

Las tres entidades se pusieron en guardia y se lanzaron a una gran velocidad hacia naruto y sus amigas, estos tres desaparecieron rápidamente y los uchihas se detuvieron, pero sintieron algo debajo de sus pies, unas cadenas blancas los amarraron.

MIERDA.-gritaron, pero 8 kunais se clavaron en sus manos y brazos, sintieron 3 puñetazos en el pecho, el estomago y en las piernas, cayeron al suelo casi inconscientes, pero vieron que los 3 uzumakis volvieron a reaparecer, mirándolos.-estos idiotas deben tener el nivel de un ninja novato.-dijo naruto con algo de burla.

Que idiotas.-dijo kushina

A ver díganme por las buenas de donde vienen, hay mas de ustedes.-dijo karin mirándolos a los ojos.-no diremos nada maldita perra malparida.-dijo unos de los uchihas con rencor, ella suspiro y miro a naruto este asintió, este activo su doujutsu.-rinnegan.-dijo naruto y miro a los asustados uchihas, estos comenzaron a gritar, pero a los tres minutos naruto desactivo su técnica ocular.-ya que hacen aquí, tenemos que avisarle de esto a ojisan rápidamente.-dijo naruto creando un clon y este comenzó a correr rápidamente, ambas chicas estaban algo confundidas.

Que pasa naruto-kun.-pregunto kushina al ver la reacción del chico.

Ellos son mercenarias, le puse al clon que le pidiera a ojisan que enviara 6 mas ya que este tipo, es un mercenario, un uchiha renegado, al parecer mas adelante hasy un campamento mas grande tal vez de unos 100 o 200 ninjas mas todos son mercenarios, para minimizar las bajas necesitaremos refuerzo.-dijo naruto serio, ambas chicas asintieron.

Vieron a los ninjas agonizando, naruto agarro un kunai y le clavo en la garganta, kushina y karin le imitaron, no podían dejas cabos sueltos.

Vamos regresemos al campamento, mañana seguro llegaran los refuerzos.-dijo naruto ambas chicas asintieron mañana le esperarían mas cosas, pero seguro una gran batalla.

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, lamento lo corto, pero es algo difícil hacer un fic, de donde no hay información en la historia original, tengo que imaginar como era la época y bueno por lo que ley era así puros mercenarios u ninjas sueltos y en guerra entre ellos.**

**Se despide Mat321 **


End file.
